


Unprepared

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Desperation, Intercrural Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: <a href="yanks02.tumblr.com">yanks02</a> requested: "I just really want intercrural/intergluteal. Like they are at Kurt's and don't have time or lube to fuck and Blaine *has an idea*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

Kurt has been wound up all day. He's not quite sure what had set it off--there had been that racy YouTube video that Rachel had sent him, some advertisement for hand cream out of Italy that was basically gay porn that she'd been freaking out over because one of her Italian connections was featured prominently in it. There had been that really cute barista at the coffee shop that he makes twice-daily stops at (and shut up; he's married, not dead, and he had texted Blaine about it as soon as he'd left the cafe). There had been that phone call to Blaine at lunch where he'd been all out of breath and Kurt had teased him about inappropriate phone relations in the workplace and Blaine had laughed and murmured something about inappropriate relations as soon as he got home, and Kurt might want to prepare himself to be thoroughly taken care of by his husband.

Okay. So it's a little bit of everything. Point is, it's three in the afternoon and he's half erect in his dress slacks and he has a meeting to go to. His life is all kinds of awkward right now.

"Heads up, Kay Kay, do not use the men's room by the sample closet, Dean just--" His co-worker mimes vomiting. "All over the urinals."

He shifts his headset. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. Meeting cancelled. Vivian wants us all to clear out. Between you and me, I think the bottle's calling early this week."

Kurt vibrates with relief. He doesn't even question the permission; he hastily loads up a USB stick with the designs he's been working on, throws his personal belongings into his bag, and hightails it onto the subway.

He dials Blaine as the doors slide shut behind him.

"Hello beautiful," Blaine answers.

"Are you at rehearsal?"

"Yep, taking a late lunch."

"Do you still have the keys to that prop room that they don't use anymore but made you responsible for when you were a rookie?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Give me fifteen minutes and meet me there."

A pause, and then, "Kurt?"

"I got off work early." He lowers his voice and bends away from the crowded part of the subway car. "Need to be alone with you. Need you so badly right now."

"Oh. OhJesus. God, okay."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes," Blaine breathes.

It's actually closer to ten, since Kurt jogs the last two blocks. He gets waved on by several of Blaine's co-workers. It's not the first time they've had an early Friday, although--they've never had one quite like this before.

Kurt slides into the props room as quiet as a cat, and finds Blaine thumbing his phone idly. He looks up when Kurt enters, face bright with a flush. He sets his phone aside. He's cleared off what looks like a three hundred year old couch. Kurt would normally fuss over the dust and god knows what else, but right now--

He sees red, and tackles Blaine into the fake leather cushions.

"What's gotten into you?" Blaine gasps as Kurt just fucking attacks his mouth. Kurt shrugs off his jacket and then his vest, and then gets so tied up on all the buttons and ties that come with the rest of his outfit that he just growls and jerks his pants open.

"Long day, long story," he groans, falling sideways and pulling Blaine back against his chest. He snakes two arms around Blaine's waist and plucks Blaine's pants open. "I will give you the longest, most attentive blowjob that has ever been given later if you'll let me take the fuck advantage of you right now."

"Shit, Kurt, I don't have anything on me at work--and I've got like, ten minutes to get back to rehearsal--"

Kurt pushes his underwear down, then Blaine's pants and underwear, leaving about a foot of exposed waist and pelvis between them, and rubs his cock between Blaine's cheeks. He's sweaty as hell from jogging from the subway station, more than sweaty enough to do what he has in mind.

He spits into his hand and smooths it down along his own cock, lifting Blaine's thigh and pushing the thick jut of his erection between his cheeks and thigh. Blaine's balls are soft and hot against him.

"Oh, fuck, Kurt--"

"Okay?"

"Okay." He holds Blaine's hip tightly and fucks forward between those beautiful, plush cheeks. "Fuck, you're so hard."

"Going to be fast," Kurt gasps, reaching around to stroke Blaine's cock. "Gonna be so fast." He pants, thrusting faster, shaking, sweating everywhere. "God, you're so fucking hot. So good to me. Wanna come all over your balls, your legs--wanna make you wet, Blaine, so fucking wet--"

Blaine twists around, kissing at Kurt's slack, trembling mouth. They're both shaking so hard, sweating so hard, and the material of the couch is not forgiving--Kurt feels so wired up that he could come just from the drag of hair on Blaine's thighs and balls across his cock. He watches, gasping for air, as his cock drives home again and again through Blaine's cheeks, through his thigh, then his cheeks against as he--clamps down hard, trapping Kurt's cock between them.

"Oh fuck oh fuck yes," Kurt moans, biting down on Blaine's neck as he comes--it spills everywhere, dripping down Blaine's cheeks and balls and swollen cock.

"Fuck later," Blaine growls, wrapping one hand around himself and pulling, twisting, until he comes all over the side of the couch with Kurt's cock still twitching wetly between his cheeks.

"I--owe--you," Kurt gasps, clasping Blaine to him.

"Whatever got into you today, you're not going to hear me complain about it," Blaine answers breathlessly.


End file.
